Pets, and particularly dogs, are known for their penchant to bite, gnaw and otherwise chew upon objects, particularly items which may spur their natural instincts, such as natural bones. Unfortunately, dogs may also chew objects such furniture, shoes, hats and other household items causing unwanted damage thereto.
In light of the above, numerous toys have been developed to provide dogs with an enjoyable object to chew. Preferably, such toys are a distraction to which the dog, or any other pet, will direct its attention and chew upon instead of coveted items such as household décor.
While most dogs may enjoy chewing on objects, preferences appear to vary as to the hardness of the substances favored. Some dogs may like to chew on hard materials such as cow bones, wood and nylon, while other dogs may prefer softer materials such as rubber or other elastomers. Such dogs, due to their age, may not be able to chew on hard substances. Young dogs may have insufficiently developed teeth, while old dogs may have diseased gums or may have lost some of their teeth.
Attempts have been made at toys that attract pets, such as providing toys in the shape of animal bones, generally having a larger end and smaller shaft to allow the dog to more easily pick them up. Also, in this manner, a dog may hold the bone between their paws in order to chew it, thus providing a means for easy access to maintain interest.
Another purpose of pet toys has been to provide a surface upon which the pet's teeth may be scraped. Pets, such as dogs and cats, are subject to dental health problems. These problems may be traced to the formation of bacterial plaque that forms on the exterior of teeth. Tartar is the result of the thickening and hardening (mineralization) of the plaque. Dental prophylaxis is promoted in pets, and especially dogs, by the scraping of surfaces against the pet's teeth.
Another purpose of pet toys has been to provide exercise for the pets by encouraging play. Certain pets, due to a sedentary lifestyle, may gain weight or suffer from other health problems. Consequently, play is encouraged in pets to reduce the likelihood of such health issues.
Another purpose of pet toys has been to provide a holder for edible treats which may be eaten by the pet as a result of playing with the toy. Thus, such toys may provide nutrition in addition to entertaining the pet.
While the above certainly contribute to the art of providing animal toys, there is still a need for improvement. It is an object of the present invention to improve upon the art of pet toys.